thejusticeworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Maya Kumashiro
Maya is the main character and protagonist of the series. She is intent on destroying The academy that her father made. She despises the Occult, yet knows so much about it. Description It has long been heavily disturbed the relationship with her father and she used no more contact with him.Nevertheless, she sets out to right away when she is informed of his sudden death to attend his funeral.Not entirely without ulterior motive, as it turns out shortly afterwards, she is planning nothing more than that he founded and guided Waldstein Academy raze to the ground as they hate the here taught and practiced occultism from the heart, but this is not always the case because once she loved this so much exactly like their father.What had initially sounds so easy to come, but only really going to play when strange happenings, ghosts appear out of the sky and a naked boy floats back to earth, claiming to come from the future and avert the end of the world, which they initially can hardly believe it, and once for holding a pervert, but must realize later that his theory must be some truth and now collaborates with him.Regardless of whether he is telling the truth, namely they are now on their own initiative to find the murderer of her father, as it turned out that her father was probably murdered. At first glance, Maya looks very cool, almost indifferent, and on top of that as not really a patient person.For them, Fumiaki Therefore, once a field day, the concerns them harshly, he bullied and clearly makes him almost every way that she does not think much of him, has no respect for him and his stories, neither believes nor trusts him and they downright disgust, that the very fate of humanity lies in the hands of such an idiot.Even when she decides to give up the post of Director and join the student body, it merely shows him the cold shoulder even though he really should now be their teacher, what makes him only more uncertain in this occupation.If you then also said she would still like the occult, contrary to their own testimony, the camel's proverbial boil over and it then tends to be too violent times.Despite their harsh opposition, the gripes and the other statements, but will quickly realize that you still take an interest in occult things and they just denied, even towards themselves. 3710ce2bce38deb253757223444e28df52e06763.jpg 65703cbda04cead16743dec1c93e69593c66e5b3.jpg b4cb3f0ae6cd2d6157b2ba969e41174b.jpg faaac78245ca5d203230624e64e72bb5.jpg edeaefb6b1e422317159b2c98911e4c93e072764.png So it is not surprising that they can be quite stubborn in their actions and to hear others absolutely do not want when she disagrees.What's more, they deal with emotions sparingly anyway, so have developed over time and with her feelings for Fumiaki, of course, but they prefer to keep to yourself and would rather angrily responded, when he again meets with Mikaze .Since it comes in handy but you, that they can take to fulfill its mission as an excuse for him to shout again.Fortunately, she has a few friends and especially Ami Kuroki, who help her go into any situation at hand and to get to determination and nerves of the whole supernatural beings over, it lacks Maya themselves anyway. Biography Early life Maya spent her early life with her mother and her father.Her father soon became obsessed with the Occult. The outcome of this event led to Maya and her Mother leaving Jun' Ichiro. Return to the Occult Two years after Maya's mother died, she heard of her father's death and heads off to the academy to see his funeral. Jun' Ichiro atually recorded a message on a tape for his students of the academy. But, he accedentally summons a spirit on the children, and Maya, knowing what kind of spirit it is, tries to calm down and evacuate the students. Soon later, the spirit is called a Lamie, and it posseses one of the students. Maya knows how to get rid of the Lamie, however, by cutting off its head. Maya walk outside, and promises herself that she will destroy the academy. She yells out, "I HATE THE OCCULT!!!" into the sky, where a cell phone drops out from the sky. She examines it, and soon, a beam of light shines from the sky; a naked man comes down from the light... Category:Girls Category:Allies Category:Heroes Category:Character Category:Humans Category:Allies Category:Senitinels of Action Category:Panchira